Lifes Biggest Changes
by SwirlyWhirly
Summary: Spinelli and Maxie are happy together, madly in love, and life is going well for them. How will Georgie's sudden return to PC affect Spinelli and Maxie's relationship, and the lives around them?


**Ever since Georgie died and Spixie headed toward Romance, I always wondered what would happen if she returned alive and well. So this is my take on it.**

**Also this story slightly changes the spixie one in that although Spinelli proposed when they had the talk on the rooftop and she accepted his ring on her right hand, and he said he'd wait forever. That was the end of the proposal sl, in this fic. So no wedding talk has happened since then, and I'm writing this a little ahead of the date we're in its set for the end of October 2009.  
**

**Although this Fic is primarily a Spixie one. It'll follow Dante/Lulu too, and of course Georgie as she readjusts to life back in PC, and the ppl in their lives.**

**This fic is comedy/angst and romance and will continue for as long as ppl are interested in it.**

**Pairings for now: Spixie/DanteLu/JASAM/Scrubs**

**  
Outline:**

**Spinelli and Maxie are happy together, madly in love, and life is going well for them. How will Georgie's sudden return to PC affect Spinelli and Maxie's relationship, and the lives around them?**

* * *

**October 2009  
_**

Spinellil's warm lips pressed against Maxie's, making her body warm and tingly, she felt his thumb stroking her cheek, and lifted her hands to his shoulders, as the kiss deepened. _Kissing Spinelli was like a piece of heaven_

"Ugh you make me sick" a disgusted voice broke into Maxie's heaven, and she sighed loudly as she and Spinelli pulled apart and turned their gazes over to their friend who sat on the other side of the table in Jakes, glaring distastefully at them "All your romantic lovey dovey stuff" the blonde continued with a irritated look "You know you promised you wouldn't make me ill if I came along with you tonight" she reminded them pointedly and Spinelli put his arm around Maxie's shoulders, with a goofy expression on his face

"The Jackal apologizes he simply cannot help himself when he's with his Maximista"

"Don't apologize Lulu's just jealous" she told Spinelli, with a smug look at Lulu

"Oh please, I'm enjoying being single, having my freedom" Lulu argued, as she took a mouthful of beer "It's liberating" she added with a smile "If you haven't noticed I'm not single often, so well I'm enjoying it"

Spinelli and Maxie looked at her in disbelief

"Sure" Maxie replied with a roll of her eyes, and Lulu crossed her arms over her chest

"I'm serious"

"So, You're enjoying hanging out with us 'love birds' all the time?" the shorter blonde questioned

"And having no romance so to speak?" Spinelli asked

"You're enjoying the lack of sex?" Maxie asked with a arched brow

"And as you constantly like to call yourself, being a third wheel?" Spinelli asked

"Yes" Lulu answered quickly, before they could go on._ They were doing a top notch job at making her not feel so happy about her single status, although she couldn't bring her voice to come out quite as certain as she hoped it would _"I like my freedom, I like that there's no guys bugging me, in fact I'm not intested in anyone at the moment" she said hastily, ignoring their doubtful expressions

"Ok well what about the sex with people that aren't you?" Maxie asked with a smirk as she narrowly avoided a peturbed Lulu's hand hitting her arm.

"Jeez Maxie" Lulu rolled her eyes and lowered her voice, feeling majorly uncomfortable, as her face heated up in embarrassment. "My sex life is none of your business" _Unlike Maxie this was not a topic she particularily found easy to talk about. Especially since Spinelli was sitting right there _"I'm-uh...sex is I mean, ok that...can be missable, but since there's no one I'm interested in it's not that big of a deal" she insisted, folding her arms angrily when they looked at her in disbelief "I'm not a sex freak like you two!"

"Hey all" a familiar male voice spoke out from behind her

"Greetings" Spinelli raised his hand briefly, in a way of greeting and Maxie grinned happily, barely refraining from rubbing her hands together gleefully as her masterplan began to take shape

"Oh yay you're here" Maxie said happily

Lulu cringed, her cheeks immediately going red, as she turned in her seat to face the goodlooking brunette male standing directly behind her. _She really hoped he hadn't heard what she'd just said "_Um..h-how long have you been standing there for?"

"Long enough to hear that you're not a sex freak apparently" he replied amused, causing Spinelli to grin and Maxie to chuckle

Lulu's cheeks grew ever redder "Y-you know its rude to sneak up on people!" she scolded him in flustered embarrassment

"Technically he didn't sneak" Maxie corrected her with a cheeky grin "Spinelli and I saw him, but really there was no interrupting that sex freak rant of yours to tell you he was here"

Lulu's mouth opened, as she tried to come back with a retort, but Dominic swiftly changed the topic "Next rounds on me" he offered, as he scanned the table to see what everyone was drinking, before heading toward the bar, before Lulu could object

Maxie looked at a peturbed Lulu before turning in her chair in the direction Dominic had headed "Whatever you get. Make hers a double" she called out after him

Lulu's brow furrowed in obvious annoyance "God he's so annoying, he's everywhere I look, I can't believe he's just inviting himself to join us" she muttered irritably

"No, actually he's invited" Maxie remarked, and Lulu looked at her in surprise

"What?"

"Oh.." Maxie rubbed her chin. Pretending that she hadn't neglected to mention Dominic arriving, but rather 'forgotten to' "Did I forget to tell you I invited Dominic?" she asked with a sweet smile at Lulu, earning herself a glare in return

"He is new in town, the Jackal thinks befriending him is only polite, and although he works for Mr Sir, he seems like an upstanding citizen" Spinelli piped in

"Not to mention friggin hot" Maxie added with a grin, and Spinelli pouted

"Hey"

Maxie smiled, before leaning in and pressing her lips to Spinelli's in a quick kiss "I'm in love, not blind"

Lulu glanced over to the bar._ Dominic was most definetely hot, but she'd NEVER admit it _"You know" she said, turning back to them again "I don't get what it is about people who are in a relationship, that gives them this crazy notion that they suddenly have aquired the skills to matchmake everyone else!"

"The Jackal thinks himself and Maximista combined are excellent judges of character" _he made sure to emphasis the word 'combined' as apart they tended to be rather crappy in their judgement of people. Together they seemed to offset eachother enough to actually meet nice people. Maxie would stop him from being gullable and too trusting of random people, and he'd stop her from only liking people who only had fashion, good looks, and money to offer. Clearly Dominic was a very good choice of theirs. He had nothing to hide. He worked in the mob, which wasn't always the best thing in a person, but at least it wasn't a hidden fact. Plus he was an all around nice guy, liked by most. Definetely honest...well as honest as a person in the mob could ever be. Yeah he and Maximista were most definetely great judges of character. _

Maxie rolled her eyes at Lulu "Oh stop being grumpy, you're into him, we could see that"

"I'm n-"

"Look Lulu, I can tell when someone likes a person and you like him" Maxie remarked casually, as she took a mouthful of her beer

"Ha!" Lulu scoffed, rolling her eyes at the shorter blonde "Oh please the whole of Port Charles knew Spinelli was madly in love with you before you got a clue"

"Well that's because I was blind to my own love life." Maxie replied, not missing a beat "But yours I see clearly" she lent over and placed a hand on Lulu's shoulder, ignoring Lulu's glare, she smiled "I've done you a huge favor, you can thank me later"

Spinelli glanced over his shoulder to the bar, where Dominic was trying to figure a way to carry all the drinks. The young hacker jumped to his feet and joined him at the bar to assist him, returning a short while later with Dominic and the drinks

"Here we go, drinks for all" Dominic announced, as he placed four bottles of beer on the table, next to the four shot glasses Spinelli had just placed on the table "So what are we talking about?"

"Nothing" Lulu answered

"You" Maxie answered similtaneously, ignoring the scathing look Lulu sent her

The all too familiar grin appeared on his face as he sat down next to Lulu, and looked at her "Really?"

"Hey guys, sorry we're late" Robin's voice spoke out, interrupting Lulu's chance to make a sarcastic sounding reply, which usually just came out flustered and rambling, she for one was thankful for the interruption, everyone looked up to where Patrick, Robin and Sam stood

"Hey" Maxie stood and gave Robin and Sam a quick hug hello

Greetings and introductions went around, before Spinelli, and Dominic got up and helped Patrick push another table against theirs, and carry over some more chairs over placing Patrick and Robins chairs near to Lulu, forcing her to shift her chair closer to Dominic's. Lulu glared at the young man, as he sat down beside her, igoring his charming grin

"Shut up" she muttered before he could come up with some smart line.

Maxie chuckled under her breath at Lulu and Dominic, before her glance skimmed the rest of the people at the table, who were now talking and laughing together only stopping briefly to thank Coleman who brought over more alcohol to the table, before Patrick went back to telling some joke. _This is not what she had pictured for herself all those years back. Things had been so bleak for so long, she didn't expect alot for herself, or her life to ever get this good again, but now she had a job she loved. Friends. Family, and true love. It had taken a long time to get to this point. She was happy, and she was sure everyone she had loved and lost would be proud of her now, and happy. Well she always hoped Georgie in particular would be happy for her and Spinelli._

_She felt Spinelli take her hand in his and smiled as he brushed his lips against her knuckles, he still had the ability to make her skin flush and cause goosebumps at the same time. It amazed her how she was able to love someone more and more each day. Damn he'd turned her into a real romantic sap!_

"Hey cmon guys. How about a toast to Maxie's birthday?" Robin asked, breaking into Maxie's thoughts. Everyone raised their glasses and Spinelli turned in his seat to look at Maxie

"To, Maximista my one and only love, she who is more beautiful with each passing day, and-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lulu toasted loudly, interrupting Spinelli before he could go off on a poetic tangent about all of Maxie's 'amazing qualities' that could take all night.

"Happy Birthday Maxie!" everyone chorused, before knocking their glasses together

Spinelli placed his glass back on the table and leant in close to whisper "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied, as she pressed a kiss against his lips

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

"Ha!" Maxie exclaimed with a distasteful expression, as she stared at a fashion magazine "Leopard skin" she shook her head and laughing mockingly "That's so ten years ago" she looked across their usual table in Kelly's, at Spinelli who was busy on his laptop "What are you doing?"

Spinelli looked up briefly "The Jackal is attempting find a leech so to speak" his eyes flickered back down to the screen and he spoke as he typed "Stone Cold and Mr Sir are suspicious that there may be an evil doer working on the inside, undercover so to speak, perhaps working for the Zacchara organisation to take down Mr Sir, and-"

"Oh my god!" Maxie exclaimed suddenly, her one hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened

"Indeed, it-" Spinelli began to agree, but Maxie continued

"What the hell was she thinking accessorizing that bag with that dress?! Talk about clashing!"

Spinelli looked up to see Maxie's eyes were once again focused on the magazine, she looked up, and turned the magazine toward him and was pointing at a picture in horror "Clearly she wasn't thinking" he remarked with a smile at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Spinelli I was listening" she assured him with a sheepish smile, as she closed the magazine, and paid him her full attention "I thought you were done with the mob stuff now, you know I have no problem with you doing background VERY behind the scenes work for Jason, as long as you arent in danger, but you can never expect your PI business to properly take off if you are still working for Jason"

Spinelli nodded solomnly "The Jackal has become aware of that depressing fact"

_Maxie had always promised herself she'd never become one of those people who would try control Spinelli's career, whether he worked in the mob or the PI business was up to him. The only time she did get remotely controlling was when it came to him being in danger, but she'd been like that way before they got romantically involved_ "Well promise me you'll be careful"

"You have my word"

"And promise before you do something reckless you'll change your mind and not do it" she said with a serious expression, and Spinelli hid a smile

"The Jackal promises to not be reckless"

Maxie cleared her throat, and lowered her voice, trying to add as casually and quickly as possible "Also promise me...this afternoon not to mention anything to do with Politics to Mac"

"Maximista..."

"You know what happened the last time you did!" she reminded him with a pained expression on her face of the hours endured listening to that conversation, and Spinelli grimanced at the memory

"Ok, the Jackal gives you his word" he promised, and Maxie arched a brow unconvinced "Does Maximista honestly think the Jackal enjoyed the police comissioners two hour argument revolving around politics backdated through the centuries?"

Maxie grinned and shrugged "I never know with you Spinelli"

Spinelli closed his laptop and took Maxie's hand gently in his own "The Jackal will be at his best behavior, and endevor to be completely respectful to the parental one"

Maxie looked at him for a moment "You know, maybe you should just avoid him completely" she suggested "I mean Mac is really accepting of us now, but I have a feeling that that whole politics argument could become an ongoing one"

"Don't worry, Maximista your birthday will be wonderful, you deserve the best" he kissed her hand, and smiled deviously "and later, the Jackal has a surprise of his own for Maximista-"

"Really?" Maxie leant forward intruiged "What is it?"

"You do understand what the word surprise means right?"

"Of course I do...but, how about a hint?" She asked with her most appealing look, but Spinelli shook his head, remaining firm in his decision to keep this at least a surprise, the blonde crossed her arms over her chest and pouted "Fine, but we're leaving early" she told him, and he nodded, perfectly happy with that decision, before leaning across the table and pressing his lips to hers, in a lingering kiss. Which was interrupted by a familiar female voice

"Life sucks"

Spinelli and Maxie pulled apart

"Hey Lulu, something wrong?" Maxie asked with a smirk as their friend flopped down at the table

"I officially hate you guys" she glowered at them "You all left me with Dominic at Jakes last night!"

"Left You?" Maxie raised her eyebrows and sniggered "You insisted that we all go, and that you'd get a cab back home"

Lulu furrowed her brow. _She vaguelly remembered herself and Dominic arguing as usual, and getting very competitive over a drinking game, very early in the night. Everyone else had stopped drinking alot earlier than them. But she couldn't really remember alot further than it suddenly just being the two of them in Jakes still drinking and bickering_ "I was drunk I insist lots of things when I'm drunk that doesn't mean you should leave me with someone that my sober and rational mind hates!"

Maxie grinned "Speaking of rational" she wiggled her eyebrows "Did you two-"

"No!" Lulu interrupted in horror, before groaning and burrying her head in her hands "God I hope not" she muttered, eventually peeking through her fingers at her two friends "We woke up together, but fully dressed...in my bedroom" she explained, her cheeks flushed at the smirk on Maxie's face "God who knows what happened!" Maxie began to laugh suddenly and Spinelli looked amused, Lulu dropped her hands from her face and glared at them "This is so not funny"

"No, no really it is..." Maxie disagreed through her laughter "I mean the first time in months you've actually come close to having sex with someone other than yourself, you can't even remember it and most likely passed out before it"

Lulu frowned irritably "On what universe is that funny?"

Maxie opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by her phone beeping, as a signal of a recieved text message. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone, reading the text, while a rather red faced Spinelli tried to smooth the conversation over

"The Jackal of course uh d-does.....I think what....Maximista and myself are just eager to see the blonde one happy again" Spinelli stuttered, obviously also increasingly uncomfortable having to hear about his long time friends 'sex or lack of sex life'

"We've got to get to Mac's for my surprise birthday party" Maxie remarked, as she stood, thankfully putting an end to the conversation. _After days of attempting to plan a surprise birthday for her and making sure no one would tell Maxie about the surprise, a surprise Mac was certain anyone beside him, the police comissioner who considered himself an excellent vault of secrets had blurted out to Maxie, who not that great at waiting for surprises, had coaxed it out of him a week before her birthday, as no one else would tell her anything, by telling him that her and Spinelli were going away over hwe birthday, which in return had Mac grabbing Spinelli by the collar in the PCPD and shoving him against the wall, demanding he tell him what the hell he was doing taking his daughter away when he had planned a surprised birthday party for her! In all honesty, although Mac accepted Spinelli and Patrick in his girls' lives, he'd never eagerly allow them to take his place completely in their lives. So now Maxie and Spinelli were off to Mac's place for her not so much a surprise part_y. Spinelli stood, and walked ahead of Maxie, holding the door open for her. Maxie turned when she was half way out and looked back at Lulu in expectant impatience "Are you coming or not?"

Lulu turned in her seat and raised an eyebrow "I thought this was a family birthday thing"

"Yeah it is. You're practically family" Maxie said offhandedly

Lulu sat for a moment in surprise, she knew that she and Maxie were now pretty good friends, but didn't expect that practically family thing to be said "Um ok" she said, before getting up and following them out

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**xxxxxxxx**

A knock at the door interrupted Mac's frantic attempt at blowing up balloons "Coming!" he yelled irritably as the knock was followed by the doorbell ringing. _He was expecting Robin and Patrick to arrive first, and had told them not to knock, and that the door was unlocked. But then again having a one year old could sizzle the wires in your brain, and it'd probably caused them to forget_ "I told you you don't have to knock, you-" his sentence broke off, and he dropped the streamers in his hand, causing them to roll along the floor, unwinding along the carpet in a string of red, yellow and blue. As his jaw dropped and his hand gripped the doorframe trying to stop his knees from buckling at the person who stood before him. Looking exactly the same as she had when she'd last talked to him.

"Hi Mac" the woman greeted, nervously, with an uncertain smile on her face, her hands gripped onto her bag tightly, uncertain about what his reaction would be

* * *

**xxxxxxxx**

The door was wide open when they arrived and Maxie could only assume that everyone was already there and waiting for them so they hadn't bothered to close the door. They stopped in the doorway, From the doorway she could see the setup, of balloons and streamers strung along the stair railings, and around the table, and a few strangely spread around the carpet, her eyes moved back up to the dining table which was set colorfully. _It was official, Mac would never be able to throw an adult birthday party for his girls._ Spotting Mac, Robin and Patrick standing a few feet away from the door staring in speechless awe at something, Maxie waved her hands in the air as they entered "Hey, the birthay girl is here!" she announced trying to gain some attention, but neither Mac, Robin or Patrick moved or even looked at her, they were staring at something else, behind the wall, that seperated the lounge from the enterance of the house, but also stopped Spinelli, Lulu and Maxie from being able to see what was stealing their attention "Well don't all rush over to greet me at once" she rolled her eyes as she, Spinelli and Lulu walked further inside, shutting the door behind themselves. "You guys better be staring in awe at my birthday gift, I-" her sentence broke off, and she reached them, and her eyes fixed on what had caught their gazes, she stared at the person standing there, and her heart literally stopped beating. The womans eyes locked with hers and Maxie watched as a small familiar yet incredibly nervous smile graced her lips. _She'd had this dream too many times_. She could feel her head spinning, and her heart pounding painfully, making it almost difficult to breath "G-Georgie?" the words barely left her lips, when her legs buckled and the world went dark.

Although Spinelli had also been shocked speechless by the sight of the wise one standing in the police commissioners lounge, he sensed Maxie's reaction seconds before and caught her easily in his arms before she could hit the floor.

The collapse seemed to break everyone out of their Georgie revere "Maxie" they all rushed forward at the same time toward her....

___________________

**Sorry my writing isn't brilliant, its my first fic, I'm hoping it'll improve as I continue, tbc?**


End file.
